User talk:MuppetDude
Package Hi, Tony -- It's going in the mail tomorrow! Sorry for the terrible delay. -- Danny (talk) 23:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :It was worth the wait. I was ECSTATIC when I got it last week. I recognized a lot of the segments that aren't in the guides yet. And it really lifted my spirits to finally hear back from you. I must ask, why the delay? And did my picture for you make it to you without getting ruined? I really hope you enjoyed it. (I would've contributed it to ToughPigs Art, but that was my only copy of it.) I might do more. -- MuppetDude 17:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Need help with something. Dear Tony, i was wondering if thier is a way on you tube or if thier is any sesame street link site out thier were you can find skits or pictures of the man they call Rao, the guy that made these shadow skits of various animals and just random shadow on sesame street, and also if you have time would you be albe to help me locate either on you tube, the oringinal shadow puppet of the cow where i think he smiled and held out his hands to make the shadow of the cow as i remember it, but no rush i just was wondering if that can be uploaded or do you know how to see them agian. but other wise if you need any sesame street stuff as well for your collection as well let me know. thanks and take care Consider Yourslef Howdy Tony. When you are able to get back on the wiki, you may wanna take a look at your edit you made on the Consider Yourself page, since there's no source that the SS sketch stopped airing when Season 4 came out. Thanks! Wattamack4 17:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex 3274 Would you happen to have this episode? If so, can you help out here? - Oscarfan 03:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Question. I'm a bit confused on how this works. I have a few questions. Who is responsible for entering the content for each episode, and how do they have access to the episodes? For example, who enters the content for Episodes in season one? I have been looking for a sketch that should be pretty easy to find but can't seem to track it down. Whom should I ask regarding sketches in seasons 1 2, 4, and 5? I'm looking for info on episodes 567, 607, and 567, but I haven't seen any info on those episodes yet. :A lot of the episode info for many of the early shows come from the CTW Archives, located at the University of Maryland. Over 500 episode guides used for teachers and parents have been published, and a majority of those have been used for the Wiki. If you look on the U of M's talk page, many of the guides (including the extensive "First Season Show Content") can be found. Unfortunately, there is very little info on season 5 as of now, but maybe you can tell me about the sketch you're looking for. I've got a pretty big collection of clips and episodes myself, as does User:MuppetVJ (one of the moderators), so maybe we can help. -- MuppetDude 15:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Looking at your contributions, it seems you're looking for a song about feet. Unfortunately I can't remember seeing it, and I've never seen anything about it in the archives. I think your best chance would be waiting for it to appear on the Sesame Street Video Player. -- MuppetDude 15:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Katie (Student) Hey. Would you mind doing something about that page? I have no idea why my student pages do... that. Thanks. Garrettk41 00:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I can try and do something about it next week. This week I'm busy with finals. -- MuppetDude 16:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) About Episode 179... Just for the record, I put that down if someone uploads new pictures of the photos in black and white (supposedly if SS ever releases the episode in color). Wattamack4 17:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Alex :I think it might be better to just wait until they upload the show (if they do) rather than make reference to the trading circuit. And if anyone wonders why the pictures are in black and white, they can just ask about it on the episode's talk page. If you have any more issues about adding it, feel free to ask Danny, Scott, or Guillermo. They know more about the Wiki's workings than I do. -- MuppetDude 17:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess you're right about uploading the show. I've been told that the episode was shown in color, and the trading circut was released in black and white, but that sounds a bit like assumptions to me. Ah well, more info will come eventually... hopefully. Wattamack4 17:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Alex SS episodes Hey, I was just looking at the latest episode you posted, and I'm really happy to see how much you can get out of those summaries! Your pages are super detailed, just perfect. I love them! -- Danny (talk) 19:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I couldn't have done them without you, Guille, SS.org, and everyone else. I do it for you guys! Thanks for the kind words. -- MuppetDude 19:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tony! I love the stuff that you've been doing with the CTW guides! I had no idea that Don't You Know You're Beautiful? was done on the show way before the album came out! -- Ken (talk) 18:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :No prob! I've been extra-hyper on the Wiki ever since we hit 20,000 pages, so I'm doing as many as I can. -- MuppetDude 18:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Slushabouts Hi! What page in the book is the Slushabouts picture? —Scott (talk) 16:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have the book with me, but it's on the page about new characters in the 1980s, along with a reference to the "Dead Puppets Society" (retired characters). There's also a great image of Dr. Price's remote laboratory. -- MuppetDude 16:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) lost sketch I was wondering if you could help me track down a sketch that only aired 7 times. It is a live action music video called "Feet Song" by Joe Raposo and the specific set of lyrics are "one foot, two foot, whatcha gonna do foot". There may be other lyrics like "thin feet fat feet wipe em' on the mat feet". It supposedly appeared once in season 1, once in season two, twice in season 4, and 3 times in season 5, episodes 567, 659, and 607. Believe it or not, Sesame Street actually sent me episode 567, but it was either edited out, or cataloged wrong. The production number is 0517. They may have confused it with a sketch called "Some Feet"., with lyrics, "some feet are fat, some feet are skinny". That is the wrong sketch. If you happen to find the episode number with that sketch, could you let me know? Thanks! :I've never heard of it. -- MuppetDude 14:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) M Elizabeth Huston I took the talk box off of Talk:Season 18 (1986-1987) and Talk:Scuba Diver. Do you feel like starting a page for M Elizabeth Huston? —Scott (talk) 23:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I think I could, but I don't know anything else about her outside of her Muppet performances. I'll see what I can do. -- MuppetDude 13:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, do you know anything about Michael Huston? His (her?) name appears in credits, and I'm not sure if it's the same performer. (Is Michael a girl's name? I think it might be, but I'm not sure.) -- MuppetDude 13:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, I'm not sure. Michael is pretty exclusively a male name and it would be rather odd for a guy to have Elizabeth for a middle name. I think we have to assume that they're different people until we can get a better source. But we have credits that say M. Elizabeth Huston is a performer and you know the voices better than I do, so we could at least start a page on that I think. If you don't think there's enough information, we could always wait. —Scott (talk) 23:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Michael has been used for women, mostly in cases when the parents were expecting a boy and thus why in such cases it was also usually accompanied by a feminine middle name (Michael Anne Barrett, for example). Occasionally on its own, as with Waltons star Michael Learned, who was often billed as "Miss Michael Learned" precisely to avoid confusion. IMDb in fact does show an actress named Michael Huston in an obscure not on DVD film, Ed's Next Move, and there's a 1987 NY Times article that mentions actress Michael Huston briefly. So based on time and location, they could be the same. I'll keep digging. What season(s) did Michael Huston's name appear in, Tony? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::The only time I've seen Michael Huston's name is in video credits. (I can't recall which ones, though.) -- MuppetDude 14:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Assuming the credits are listed correctly on the page, it appears that Michael Huston was credited in Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street. Manha Manha Hi Tony, where did you get this screengrab from? Do you own the Tom Jones show? Warrick 09:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I got it from YouTube. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRRFfg2Guq4 -- MuppetDude 13:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey Tony sorry to ask such a strange but okay question. remember in sesame street thier were various kinds of shadow or short flims that sesame street made during the mid 70s to 80' and then i think the last one was done after 90, but i was wondering if you knew were to find a clip of that can be posted up on you tube, or just able to see, im not good at what episode it was but i never forgot it, but i just asked if you knew how to get a view of that, cause i heard that people have found others, but that on the shadow of the cow, is on that was hard to find, but if you know were to find that, is it okay to ask to see it some how. Hey, Tony! Where did you find out about the uncredited credits on The Muppet Alphabet Album? I didn't know that! -- Ken (talk) 06:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :The Queen sounds like a subdued Taminella (and he's used that female voice a few other times, too), Jeff can be heard in the W song ("That's the president of our club, Bert."), and Joe sings back-up in "Four Furry Friends". -- MuppetDude 13:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Leslie Mostly Hey Tony. Where on earth did you find that picture of The Leslie Mostly Show with Mumford? Is it from a foreign clip from youtube? Jonnytbird4789 23:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, I already found it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtpH9rT3WiQ.Jonnytbird4789 15:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Video Player Dude -- you are amazing for keeping up the Sesame Street Video Player articles the way that you do. They're so helpful! -- Danny (talk) 18:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What can I say? I love the site! It's amazing how they're connecting to fans these days. And check out this. It appears to be the stats for the site. (Look carefully at the mean age of viewers -- that's us!) -- MuppetDude 19:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Ha, that's really funny. And look how many of the people have college or grad school education! It's true; Sesame really did prepare us for school. -- Danny (talk) 19:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I am having trouble reading that. It is a shame that it doesn't seem to show views for each individual segment; It'd be interesting to see what the most-viewed classic segments are (it is frusterating, to me, that the "most popular" video bar doesn't show any clips with the classic label; is the shows current target audience visiting the site more than us, or do the kids tend to rewatch the same clips more than we do?). --Minor muppetz 01:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lefty's Trenchcoat Alphabet I believe that you added the info at Sesame Street Movie Viewer Cartridges, and the info about there being a Lefty the Salesman sketch where he reveals each letter out of his trenchcoat. The 1:43 mark on the youtube video promoting Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street shows an image of Lefty holding a letter U. Is this from that sketch? It is a bit funny how the movie cartridge for letters has clips of Lefty holding U and V, two letters that he also tried to sell to Ernie in one other sketch. --Minor muppetz 21:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, that's the same bit. -- MuppetDude 13:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tony! Where did you find the pictures from Baker #1 without the logo? Is the set out already? -- Ken (talk) 02:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :The logo is easy to cover up in Photoshop. Good thing I don't have to use it. ;) --MuppetVJ 02:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Whenever I edit and add photos, I use Microsoft Word (only once have I used Photoshop, and it ended being deleted). I just cropped the images' logo out in some cases, or added and edited images over the logo. That's how I did the "1 Cow" picture; I just took a part of the red wall and pulled it over the logo. Voila! Then I fiddled with the contrast and brightness a little to boost the quality. -- MuppetDude 13:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) AM song Not sure when you'll see this, but, a segment recently appeared in a Plaza Sesamo on V-me with an AM band sing about guessing what animal they're singing about (a pig). It didn't look like it came from SS, it looked more like from Sesame Park (They already shoed two segments from it with Katie and Basil). I'd get some visual evidence, but I don't have a way of getting a copy from my DVR. Have you heard of this/seen it in an earlier episode? - Oscarfan 00:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it in at least two PS episodes, and I'm pretty sure it came from Sesame Park (one of the AMs used has previously been used as Katie). Sesame Park frequently used many of the U.S. version's puppets. -- MuppetDude 14:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) TV Guide Sesame eps Yay, it's cool that you're finding old Sesame info in TV Guide. How exciting! Maybe we'll really have a complete guide someday. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I actually don't have that much info, just from a post from Muppetcentral listing some brief guides, and some of what Andrew found. I'm also planning to finish up the info from shows #261-274 that you posted a while ago. I still haven't finished that! -- MuppetDude 17:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Peter Friedman as Two-Headed Monster You added that Peter Friedman performed the right half of the Two-Headed Monster in the cooperation sketch. Are you sure of this? It sounded like Jerry Nelson to me, as if Jerry and Richard originally performed opposite sides of the character. Though some of Peter Friedman's characters do sound Jerry Nelson-ish, there are interviews with Nelson where he said the character was created after Jerry and Richard were pretending to be a two-headed monster on the set, so I figure the monster was always meant to be performed by them. --Minor muppetz 16:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought that was odd too, but if you listen carefully, the bits with the monster were performed live, as they were able to react to both the Count and Olivia. Likewise, Olivia read the story live with the monster, and even reacted to the blooper of the plate falling off the set. -- MuppetDude 17:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Though the monster was on a different set, and I would assume that the Two-Headed Monster's scenes would be tapped at a different time, if not a different location, than the street portions. Olivia could have read the same lines on-set while the monster did it's scenes as she read in the street scenes. --Minor muppetz 22:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Bert Hey Tony! I like the new picture that you gave Bert!! -- T.J. (talk) 17:23, May 22 2009 (UTC) Mr. J Hi, Tony! I like the Mr. Johnson picture that you uploaded. The old one is cool too, though... I think in a case like that, we might as well have both, rather than over-writing a good pic with another good pic. -- Danny (talk) 18:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Fine by me. -- MuppetDude 18:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. -- Danny (talk) 18:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll second that one Tony! I like that new picture a lot! -- T.J. (talk) 18:31, May 21 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've been going a little crazy uploading higher quality photos lately (taking advantage of Sesamestreet.org). -- MuppetDude 18:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::What do you mean taking advantage of Sesamestreet.org? -- T.J. (talk) 10:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::He means using it screenshots-wise. - Oscarfan 14:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Screenshots-wise? What does that mean? -- T.J. (talk) 14:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The site utilizes videos straight from the CTW archives, so the video quality is a lot better than most classic episodes taped straight from TV (though YouTube has done a lot better with higher quality stuff). Also, some segments have good up-close shots of characters, so I use those wherever I can. -- MuppetDude 14:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh I get it now. Well great job with all the pictures!! -- T.J. (talk) 14:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) JHH Promo Do you have that JHH promo in your collection? 21:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Which one? -- MuppetDude 13:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::the advert that went out a week before the show, the transcript is on the wiki Warrick 20:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Did it air during Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting? If so, then I have it. But I couldn't find any transcript you mentioned. -- MuppetDude 13:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, It did air during SS:20 and Counting! The Transcript is here - http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Jim_Henson_Hour_Promo Do you think maybe we could do a trade? Warrick 19:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid that I cannot trade at this time due to money problems, free time, etc. Also, I think that the commercial I have is different than this one (it's done by an announcer rather than Jim, promoting the first episode). -- MuppetDude 13:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not trading either, but I'm the one who posted the transcript (I forgot to log in when I wrote it). Two different Jim Henson Hour promos were shown during the broadcast, one with an announcer which only showed sceens from the first episode, and one hosted by Jim Henson, which was shown just before the end credits. --Minor muppetz 15:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Elmo Baywatch Hiya. I don't have episodes 4160 or 4185 saved anywhere. Can you add to your submission what was referencing Baywatch in the Elmo's World segment? I have a vague memory as to what it was, but can't check myself. —Scott (talk) 15:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Here's a video of said scene: Link. - Oscarfan 00:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) More PS trouble Hey, another name problem has popped up Category talk:Plaza Sésamo Episodes. Do have any idea if this list here on Wikipedia is accurate as to when the show started and stopped making new episodes? - Oscarfan 23:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks somewhat accurate. The 70s would've been with Abelardo and Paco, and 1983 with Montoya and Bodoque (despite the videos having a 1993 copyright date). By season, the episodes I have have the following dates: 1995, 2000, 2004/2005. According to the episode guides, these years are based on seasons. Maybe there are different airing schedules in the U.S. than in Latin America? That could explain the contradictions. (And why I haven't seen any new shows in months.) -- MuppetDude 15:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::So, naming them by # order would be the best way? - Oscarfan 17:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but if you don't have episode numbers, try an alternate title, like the Svenska Sesam episodes. -- MuppetDude 14:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That could work, but unlike Svenska Sesam, PS doesn't really have a plot, just random scenes. - Oscarfan 15:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive